A Cup of Coffee and Birdies Under the Mistletoe
by FF7-SZC
Summary: It was like every day on the arch angle, except Mu was decorating the halls of the arch angel for Christmas. He hears a noise coming from Kira's and Athrun's room and he starts a crazy rumor. is it true? KxA MxM
1. Deck the Halls

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed

Mu Walked down the heavily decorated halls of the Archangel. Sigh "they're so beautiful," he whispered gazing at the mistletoe, which had taken him forever to hang. "Now all I have to do is wait for Murrue to walk by" Mu said gleefully to himself taking a firm stance under it. "She better come quick" he sighed closing his eyes, "I'm usually drinking coffee with her in her office by now."

_Creak creak_

"What's that noise?" He wondered looking in front of him "hey that's coming from Kira and Athrun's room"

_Moan_

Heh heh chuckled to himself blushing "do I want to know?"

He blinked when he saw Murrue walk by. "Hey captain wait!" He cried out.

"What is it Mu?" she asked questionably.

Mu pointed up. Murrue rolled her eyes and turned her back "Mu I have to command this ship, I don't have time for you childish games." She walked away.

Mu's mouth dropped when he noticed that he was pointing at nothing other then a bare ceiling. "No it fell!" Mu glared at the door it must have fallen when Kira and Athrun made that noise, That's it Murrue shall kiss me today because I'm the man who can make the impossible possible, he thought he smirked to himself and ran after her. Mu fallowed her to the mess hall. He opened the door to see everyone in there glaring at him they already knew he was the one who decorated the arch angle.

"MUUU…"

"hey everyone guess what Kira and Athrun had…."

Everyone looked at Mu "really that's so cute!"

Athrun rolled over. "Kira tell your birdie and that pink ball haro to stop jumping on me! I'm still trying to sleep." "Fine, I'm up start jumping on Kira now I think he fell back asleep" said Athrun disgustedly. Birdie flew next to Kira and chirped loudly in his ear.

Kira rolled over "fine I'll get up" Kira said highly annoyed. "This wake up is better than that time Mu came in here and accidentally spilled his coffee on me, Or that time when he yelled Kira Yamato in my ear."

"Kira hurry up and get up!" Athrun said. He stepped into the hallway and relied it was all decorated "well… it looks like Mu has been busy" said Athrun said in an awed voice.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kira walking to the open door.

"All I can say is merry Christmas" said Athrun.

Kira rubbed his eyes to get a better look.

_Intercom_

"_Rise and shine everyone this is Mu la Flaga and I'm here to wish you a merry Christmas!" "Mu what are you doing? This intercom is to worn people if were under attack" they all heard Murrue in the back round say. "Uh oh… got to go"_

_Off_

"He over did it said Kira I'm heading for the mess hall and you?"

"I'm with you" said Athrun. Both Kira and Athrun entered the mess hall to see a lot of people by Mu.

"How did you escape from the captain so quickly?" They heard Arnold Neumann ask.

"Well I had two bags of pixy sticks this morning, and a lot of coffee so my sugar high allowed me to escape." Said Mu.

"I thought I hard gunshots after you announcement" lacus said.

"Well let's say that Murrue's not a morning person, princess." Kira and Athrun walked by them "well, well; well if it isn't the lovebirds" Mu said. Everyone looked at them including the very angry lacus.

"What!" both Kira and Athrun yelled.

Lacus took Kira's arm "we need to talk" she said.

Kira looked back at Mu "next time I see you your so dead." Then she dragged Kira out of the room.

Athrun looked at Mu. "Oh come on what's the worse that can happen?" "She's a pop star, and most of her songs are about peace." "Now if you don't mind I need to be getting a couple things" Mu said standing and walking out of the room.

What is Lacus going to do with Kira? is Murrue going to kiss Mu? keep reading to find out. Please review and tell me what you think, thank you for reading


	2. Santa Clause

I forgot to mention two authors wrote this fan fic. my friend and I, so if you send us a review and if you get two reply's it's because we both sent you one.

"Um Lacus lets go back to the mess hall where there is witnesses," Kira insisted.

She looked at him "I was wondering why Athrun broke up with me now I know why." "Now I'm going to end our relationship so you two can be happy together." Said Lacus cheerfully

"I thought you were going to kill me" said Kira.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked "I'd miss you to much"

"look Lacus we didn't do anything it was bir-" stated Kira.

She placed her hand over his lips to quiet him. "Please Kira… you don't need to hide your feelings" she said gently, grin and bear it is a lousy course of action."

"Kira Kira!" Athrun cried. He looked behind him and saw Athrun running towards them. "Help me!" he yelled clinging on to Kira.

Kira blinked "Athrun this doesn't really help prove we didn't do anything"

"Athrun are you okay? The last time I've seen you this afraid was when you had that dream with the clowns, and the king from the burger king commercials" lacus said.

"Aha ! There you are" they heard a voice in back of them say. They turned around to see Mu dressed in a Santa outfit next to him were two petty officers Pal and Chandra they were both wearing green suits, with pointy hats. "I have the perfect present for the pink princess." Mu said handing her a box with wrapping paper on it.

"How did you ever manage this Mu?" Lacus asked.

"Mu? Who is this Mu?"

"Oh great he thinks his name is Neo Lorrnoke again" Kira said.

"No I'm Santa" Mu yelled "now my two elf's lets go!" he said.

"We are not you elf's Mu san you black mailed us remember" they said.

"To bad as long as I have the video tape of Dora the explore I found in you guys room, you two belong to me" said Mu. He looked ahead to see Murrue and Andrew they were both holding coffee cups, and they were under the mistletoe kissing. "**NOOOOOOOOO!" **He yelled getting there attention "how could you Murrue?" he threw a present at her and ran away.

Kira became aware that hands griped him tightly _who Athrun_, Kira thought to himself what's going on this is wrong. He pushed Athrun away.

"Kira" protested Athrun.

lacus looked around "well, after that I am officially afraid of Santa, I'm going to leave you two alone and see how Mu san is doing I think he was about to cry" said lacus hurrying off."

Kira staggered away from Athrun and put a hand on the wall to support himself.

"Kira are you okay?" Asked Athrun concerned.

"I I'll be fine" said Kira pushing himself away from the wall. He started to walk down the hall and collapsed.

"Kira" Athrun cried falling to his knees next to him he shock him by the shoulders. Kira's eyes flickered but didn't open. Athrun picked him up in his arms and carried him to sick bay. Athrun placed Kira on the bed and looked around the room "well it looks like Mu has been here too the room is all decorated." Athrun sat on a stool by Kira's bedside hmmm.. _That's odd I thought I just heard something coming from the closet._ He looked down at Kira _oh well its probably nothing to important_. Then the door opened and Cagalli was standing in the doorway and her face was bright red. She went up to him. He looked at Kira and then at her "Shh." Her eye twitched and she shoved him in the closet. Then she got stuff in front of the doors so he couldn't get out.

Poor Mu san looks like his mistletoe plan backfired. And poor Athrun, Cagalli can get scary when she's mad.

Thank you for reading and please review and tell us what you think


	3. The Duel

Cagalli pushed Athrun in the closet and put stuff in front of it so he couldn't get out. Athrun fell into something warm, something human.

"Who! Who is that?" came a voice.

"Mu" cried Athrun "what are you doing in here?"

"I come in here to cry what's it look like said Mu, Oh yeah Athrun I have a present for you."

Athrun felt hands grope him in the darkness. "What are you doing Mu?"

"Getting your present on you what's it feel like?"

"You closet Pervert" Cried Athrun.

"don't be like that now sit still!"

"No let go lf me!"

Kira opened his eyes and heard noises coming from the closet. He slowly got up and moved the stuff in front of the closet. Athrun busted out wearing a red girly outfit with birds on it.

Mu smiled "there we go," he looked at Kira "now its your turn"

pulling Kira into the closet. Athrun slowly made his way to the bed and laid down. The door bust open once more and Kira come out in tears. He sported an almost identical outfit except his was pink. Athrun go up and wrapped his arms around the crying boy.

"That's it Mu!" They both yelled in unison and locked Mu in the closet. They exited the room and walked down the hall.

_Five minutes later_

"Hey there love birds" sang a Mu like voice behind them.

"Mu how did you get out here so fast?" they cried staring at Mu who was dressed like Zorro.

"I'm the legendary Zorro" crowed Mu whipping out a gun and firing it.

_Intercom Murrue_

"_Mu if you fire that gun one more time while in this ship I'll personally improve the ventilation in your hot head!"_

_Off_

"Aww she gets so cute when she's angry" Mu said .

"I knew the closets were rigged said Kira."

"It'd also explain those sounds in our room, And why Murrue screamed last night at midnight" said Athrun.

"And why is there a gun in the closet?" asked Kira.

"it's a long story" said Mu.

"Aren't those Murrue's socks?" asked Kira pointing to Mu's mask. …….._Mu blush….._

"that explains why she's been complaining so much about finding a pair "said Athrun "And where's your Santa suit?"

"Oh that I accidentally spilled my coffee on it" said Mu.

"How did you manage that?" asked Kira now interested.

"I kind of tripped over the microwave in the dark closet while making my grand escape" said Mu rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "It has never happened before, I usually know where everything is in the closets." He pulled out the gun and winked at the two stunned boys "now if you two would excuse me I'm going to duel with the one who claimed to Murrue that he can make the best coffee, Well then I'm off" he ran off with a towel for a cape flowing behind him

"I liked Mu more before he lost his memory" Kira said.

"Hmm I don't know… this Mu speaks his mind more."

"Hey Kira kun have you seen Mu?" Murrue asked from behind them.

"You just missed him."

She blushed "I wanted to tank him for the present he gave me."

"How bad is it?" Athrun asked.

"Its not bad its sweet he spent a lot of time on it, Just so I wouldn't get lonely during the night." Said Murrue whipping it out and hugging it to her chest. "Its my Mu plushy" she cried "so where is he?"

_Bang bang_

"Does that answer your question?" Said Kira taking off in the direction of the gun shots.

"I forgot to mention how cute you two look" said Murrue. "Did Mu make you those?"

"Um yes how could you tell?" Athrun asked.

"Oh Mu he likes to put birds on the cloths he makes."

Murrue entered the lounge area before Kira and Athrun. She stepped into the room and saw Andrew just as he fired _bam_ and then she was shoved out of the way and fell to the floor as Mu cried out in pain. He landed on top of the. She gasped when she realized what happened _he took a bullet for me_ he rolled off her and clenched his left armpit in pain. She looked at Mu and listened to his harsh panting. _It would've killed me Mu saved my life_. She bent over him

"Mu"

he looked at her, his face was pale and warm blood ran down his arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

He nodded "it hurts but, is wouldn't/shouldn't kill me."

"You idiot don't you ever do that again!" She yelled at him slapping him. She smiled and stroked his hair. Murrue glared at Andrew who was still holding the gun. "I don't care how good your coffee is never come in my office during my coffee time with Mu!" Murrue said looking at Mu, who was pointing up at the doorway with his good arm. He was pointing at the mistletoe they were both under. She smiled at him they both moved closer to each other they closed their eyes and when their lips were about to touch…

"Mu your bleeding you got shot didn't you" Murrue and Mu jumped and looked at Kira and Athrun in the hallway.

"Why did it take so long for you two to get here? you were right in back of me" Murrue said.

"We ran into Cagalli again and we cant run in these outfits" Athrun said.

Mu glared at them and rested his head on Murrue's lap.

"So I guess you lost the duel" Kira said looking at him.

"Wait you knew about this why didn't you two stop him?"

"Hey we couldn't stop him I mean the man is dressed like Zorro if we tried to stop him he would've probably turn us into his horse," Athrun said.

"Come on Mu we have to stop the bleeding" Murrue said helping him up. Kira and Athrun watched as they walked toward sick bay.

"Do you think Mu is gong to kill us because we interrupted them?" Kira asked.

"I don't know about kill but he might punish us somehow" answered Athrun.

Andrew sighed in defeat, "I will not loose Murrue not now, I was the one who comforted her when we all thought Mu died, I should add was a great time for me."

"So now what are you going to do?" Kira asked.

"I'm going to study some more on coffee I keep a book all about it by my bed side."

"Kira lets go back to our room I need to talk to you." Kira looked down "um… sure."

Thank you for reading and please review, sorry if this chapter was to random for you.


	4. Realize

Kira sat on his bed next to birdie "Close your eyes." said Athrun. Kira felt Athrun's hands tie something around his neck. "Okay you can open them" Athrun said then the phone started to ring Athrun sighed. "Never mind don't open them yet I want to see if you like it or not." He ran to the phone "hello?"

"Athrun your out of breath did I interrupt something?"

"Mu how did you get the number for our room?" "Never mind I don't think I want to know, Call back Kira and I are busy."

"I knew it" Mu yelled "hey Murrue…"

"no I didn't mean that" Athrun said. Athrun sighed and hung up _no way Mu would listen to anything I'll say now. _

_"_what did Mu say?" Kira asked.

"Same old stuff" Athrun replied sitting down.

"Did you tell him to call back?" Kira asked.

"Yes, I mean now is not a good time."

"You never tell Mu la Flaga to call back he'll just continue to call because he's bored" Kira said eyes still closed.

"Oh come on how bad can it be?"

Mean while

"So bored, I never been this bored in my whole entire life" Mu complained. He sat up and reached for the phone Murrue slapped his hand away and pushed Mu into the bed.

"You heard the doctor you needed to rest that arm of yours" she said.

Mu sighed "but, Murrue I'm bored."

"leave those two boys alone!"

"Murrue they need my expert advise."

"Mu we need to make things happen naturally between the two of them." "You don't need to jump in and force things on them."

"Murrue I need to make a difference they are meant to be I know it. I need to help them see that." Murrue sighed. "Now do you want to help me?" Asked Mu

Athrun looked at Kira, his eyes still obediently closed, _no questions asked always trusting that's why I love Kira, my Kira. _He felt Athrun's warm breath on his face quickly fallowed by soft lips.

He squeaked in surprise_. …Athrun….? No this is wrong_. Kira thought. He felt hot then fell into darkness. Athrun saw Kira go limp in his arms.

He held Kira "he fainted again what's wrong?" He wisped he collected Kira and carried him to sick bay.

Mu and Murrue's eyes met "why are you with me, shouldn't you be commanding the ship?" Mu asked.

"I would rather be with you now" she said "besides if anything bad happens they can always call me the bridge."

Mu smirked _if this works out I will not punish Kira and Athrun_ he thought.

Just as he was abut to kiss Murrue the door opened. Athrun walked in silently. Mu started to glare at him then caught sight of the motionless Kira in his arms. A choker with wings glinted at Kira's throat.

"Now what?" Mu demanded.

"It looks like you have a roommate" Murrue said sighing.

"The doctor said this is a private room" Mu complained.

"All we have to do is wait until Athrun leaves Kira" Murrue whispered to Mu.

"Yeah right he will never leave" Mu groaned.

"Baka!" Athrun cried over his shoulder as he tucked him into a bed on the far side of the room.

Several hours later

Mu turned off the TV when he heard the door. Murrue walked in. Mu smiled and moved over. She sat next to him on the bed. "I wanted to see you before I started my shift." Murrue said. He pulled he close. They both looked at the curtain.

"They haven't made any noise for awhile" Mu whispered. Their noses were touching "did you lock the door so no one else would interrupt us?"

She smiled "of coarse I did."

They both closed there eyes. Mu gripped Murrue's back with his good arm and Murrue placed her hands on his chest. Their lips met. She moaned and he smirked

_yes Andrew is going to be so jealous _Mu thought.

They continued thier exchange until they heard a knocking at the door. Mu said something under his breath as Murrue unlocked the door. The doctor waked in he looked at Murrue and at Mu.

"oh sorry if I interrupted something I just need to check on Kira." The doctor looked at Mu "and you should be lying down."

Murrue smiled at Mu and walked out of the room.

The next chapter Andrew's revenge thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Confession

The doctor opened up the curtain revealing Athrun and Kira. They were both asleep. Athrun was holding Kira's hand. He was sitting on a stool and his head rested on the pillow next to Kira. The doctor gently woke Athrun up.

Mu smiled at this "you can't get enough of Kira can you?" Athrun glared at Mu.

"The reason Kira has been fainting is because he has to much stress."

"Oh really I would've thought that you… Athrun would've taken care of that." Mu replied.

"I'm going to leave so Mu can get some rest." the doctor said.

Athrun looked at Mu "I need to ask you something when did you know you loved Murrue?"

Mu looked at Athrun "probably when I was about to be transferred to California I couldn't just leave her I needed to come back and see her again, Why do you ask need my expert advice for Kira?"

Kira slowly became awake _what happened?_ then It hit him _Athrun kissed me. I remember his lips were soft…. Cheery flavored. What no _he berated himself then became aware that someone was holding his hand "kyaa!" He screamed

jerking away. The jolt was so sudden that Athrun lost his balance and fell on Kira.

Mu busted out laughing "I think your doing fine on your own kid."

Athrun slowly got up and looked at Kira. He was about to say something, but Andrew walked in.

"hey Mu I'm sorry about shooting you and for a present I made you some coffee."

Mu stopped laughing and glared at the cup he got. "What did you put in it?" Mu asked.

"Nothing really just drink it…."

"Well okay……." Mu took a big drink he looked at Andrew "well I guess its okay." Then Mu lied down and closed his eyes.

"Yes! That idiot fell for it, I put poppy in it so he would be sleeping for awhile."

Both Kira and Athrun looked at him.

"If Murrue finds out you two would be next" he said leaving.

"I guess Mu can leave us alone now."

Kira looked at Athrun.

"No I didn't mean that" _or did I man I should've asked for Mu's help no wait not Mu maybe Murrue_ he thought. There was a silence between the two boys. _I wonder what Mu would do if he was in this situation_.

"Kira … listen to the ex-Zaft garbage" Mu mumbled in his sleep.

Athrun glared at him _ex-Zaft garbage that hurt. Oh well I guess this is his way for helping me_ Athrun thought. "Kira listen to the drugged Mu and hear my thoughts."

Athrun looked at Mu _now what?_ he's not talking I guess I'll just wing it until he speaks again. "Kira I lost my mom and dad you are the closest person to me I care about you so much."

Kira looked at him "um can you please leave me alone I need to think this over."

Athrun nodded and walked out of the room. Kira looked at the choker Athrun gave him. He looked at Mu

"this is all your fault thanks to you Athrun likes me, I'm so confused."

"So what if your gay I'll still love you" Mu said.

Kira blinked "who ever said I wanted you love?"

"Who would you rather have me or Athrun?" Mu asked.

"are you sure you asleep?" Kira asked.

Then the doctor walked in "Athrun told me you woke up so how do you feel?"

"Okay I guess" Kira replied.

"You need to find some way to relieve your stress."

Mu started to laugh "hey I know a way and it involves Athrun!"

"Can I please go now?" Kira asked.

"Not until you find a way to relieve you stress if you don't you'll faint again."

"Fine can you move that thing?" Kira asked pointing at Mu.

"That thing is another patient and he was here before you were."

"Ha! your stuck with me." Mu said.

The doctor looked at Mu "how is that possible he's sleeping right?"

"I am aware of what's happening around me when I'm drugged its one of my most irritating qualities." Mu said.

"Interesting I'll need to talk you when your fully awake." He looked at Kira "if you want to get away from him think of a way to reduce you stress."

Athrun walked down an empty hall of the arch-angel. Then he felt a hand go over his mouth and his stomach. He was dragged into a room. Athrun gagged when he took a breath it had a strong sent of coffee.

"Andrew why did you take me here?" Athrun demanded.

"I need you to do something for me if you don't bird boy will pay."

"Okay what do you want?"

"I want Murrue back we lived with each other for two years but as soon as Mu shows up again she's always with him now if he dies again which apart of me is hoping she'll be devastated she's getting to close to him."

"Mu and Murrue belong with each other." "Mu even escaped that seemingly fatal explosion and came back to her."

"Find a way to make Murrue break up with Mu or else."

"I thought you didn't really believe in violence."

"Kira killed my girlfriend… or was she my wife? They never said."

Athrun remained silent "well I'm going to leave before the coffee fumes make me pass out."

* * *

looks like things keep on getting worse for Mu and Murrue. thanks for reading and please review. 


	6. Missing

_I don't want to loose Kira, so I have to do what Andrew says. Sorry Mu now what will be something Mu would do that Murrue would hate? Maybe they don't have to break up maybe Murrue only has to be mad at Mu. Well I guess its worth a shot. _

Athrun walked in the bridge and rushed towards Murrue. "Captain I need to talk to you." Athrun said.

"I'm kind of busy right now."

"Its about Mu."

"Oh okay, why didn't you say so?" "Lacus and Cagalli you two command the ship!"

"I really should leave now and go back to orb" Cagalli said.

"I need to get Andrew and get back to our ship the eternal." lacus said.

"Fine, I'll just ask Mu to command the ship and you'll never see us again."

"NO!!!" everyone in the room yelled.

"Mu is a terrible captain. Last time he was the captain we went into a battle and because of him, seventy percent of the ship got destroyed" a petty officer said.

"And he made everyone call him master."

"I don't know why everyone is hanging on to that, I mean your all still alive after that experience and only a couple people were seriously injured and the arch-angel didn't get completely destroyed." Murrue said defending Mu. "Just command the ship." she said walking out of the door.

"So what about Mu does he miss me?"

"Murrue I'm sorry when I went in Mu's room."

"Wait you went in his room and your still sane how did you manage that?"

"That's not the real point here," Athrun said "anyway I found some um, oh I know some magazines hidden."

She started to laugh "I trust Mu I'm sure he got them when he thought he was Neo." She turned around "now it that all Zala? I'm going to go now."

_Think there has to be something the kind hearted Murrue would get mad at._ "I also seen a lot of pictures of Talia Gladys and a love letter from her." He said.

she twitched and glared at Athrun. She started to storming down the hall knocking down anyone or anything that was in her way.

_Uh oh maybe I overdid it._ He hurried to sick bay. _But, Kira should be safe now right?_ Athrun walked into the room where Mu and Kira were resting he gasped when he was Murrue.

"Mu! Mu, wake up! how dare you sleep" she yelled shaking him violently. "I know about you and Talia wake up!"

_Poor Kira I bet he's scared half to death _Athrun thought. He looked at the bed to find it empty. He gasped "Mu where's Kira?" he waited for an answer, but Mu remained quiet. _Yes if I were you I would play dead too. _He looked around for any clues and he found an empty coffee cup _Andrew why did you take Kira? I did what you asked me to. This is probably just a way to get to Mu. _Athrun pried Murrue off Mu "stop he's asleep because Andrew drugged him and I just made up the Mu and Talia thing, it was only to protect Kira." Athrun said. "So Mu when did Andrew take Kira?"

"He took him about four minutes ago" Mu replied.

Murrue jumped "Mu so you are awake or are you?"

"Murrue I hate Talia she would always come and fight with me and my crew at the worst times, so I joined you so we can destroy her together."

"Oh Mu I'm so sorry I should've trusted you" she said hugging him.

_Wow she sure has mood swings when It comes to Mu poor guy_.

"We need to find Kira, Mu any ideas?"

"Lest all go to my world the closets."

Murrue and Athrun looked at each other.

"Or are you two afraid?"

"So lets get going we need to help him up" Murrue said. They both helped Mu walk and slowly made there way to the closet.

"Once we go in there's no turning back ready Murrue?" She nodded "great then we should stop by the gift store I have in there."

"Maybe later now we need to find Kira." Athrun said. Murrue caught a shift in Athrun's voice.

"don't worry I'm sure he's fine, If he does do something I'll make Andrew clean the toilets for a week" Murrue said.

"Do you know where were going?" Athrun asked Mu as they were carrying him through the secret passages of the closets.

"Of course I mean I was the one who made the passage ways, now watch out for the microwave." Murrue gasped and tripped over it. "I just told you to watch out."

She got up "sorry I thought you were talking to Athrun." Athrun took a few steps forward and heard a cracking sound.

"You… you broke my only pink coffee cup, no not my pink one" Mu yelled devastated.

"Calm down" Murrue said.

"We have bigger problems where's Kira?"

"The little birdie is probably in the tigers den" Mu said.

They both looked at Mu "and you leading us there right?" Athrun asked.

"Hey this is the quickest way I can even begin to smell the coffee."

"We need to hurry" Athrun said. Murrue and Athrun started to run dragging Mu behind them.

"No wait I wouldn't do that."

"Oww something sharp just went through my shoe." Athrun yelled, letting go of Mu. Murrue took a few steps back and tripped over something

"Mu what is this?" She asked him who was now lying on top of her.

"Its my sewing machine" he replied. Athrun sat down and removed the needles out of his shoes

"why do you have one in here?"

"I had to make yours and Kira's new suits somehow" Mu replied.

"Before we go on is there anything else we should be looking out for?" Murrue asked.

"Oh nothing really just a few coffee makers, an easy bake oven and you know things like that."

Athrun sighed and he helped Mu and Murrue up "fine lets not hurry so we can get there in one piece."

* * *

thank you for reading I hope this chapter turned out okay. 


	7. lost and found

The smell of coffee got stronger as they progressed through

"STOP!" Mu said "were here."

"so now what Mu san? Andrew might be waiting for us, How can we get past him?" Athrun asked. He looked at Murrue "forgive me captain." he said. He pushed her out of the closet.

"No Murrue how could you?" Mu asked Athrun.

he put his hand over Mu's mouth "be quiet or we'll be found out."

"Oh Murrue what a pleasant surprise." they both heard Andrew say.

"I need you Andrew I think Mu is cheating on me" she said.

"Murrue your to good for him you need someone who'll stay by your side, someone who cares about your feelings, someone like me."

Murrue and Mu coughed at the same time. "Andrew I had no idea you felt that way" she said looking at the closet.

"Oh please call me Andy" he said moving closer to her.

She backed away "hey lets go to my office so we um… can have some of your coffee" she said a little to quickly.

Once they heard the door shut Athrun walked out of the closet.

"How could you thanks to you Murrue is stuck with him." Mu said.

"Lets look for Kira" Athrun said paying no attention to Mu. "Hey why am I still carrying you around? We're out of the closet."

So he drops Mu to the floor and starts to look around for Kira. Athrun looked in the bathroom to see Kira lying on the floor his eyes were closed and his hands were tied together. Athrun sat bu Kira and collected him in his arms. Athrun gently shock him.

"Hey Kira Kira wake up!" _He looks pale but where can I put him Andrew will only find him if I put him back in sick bay. I need to find a place where no human would go willingly but where? _He gasped and lifted Kira up. "

Hey wait! Where are you going?" Mu asked. As Athrun was about to leave the room.

"I'm sorry I can't carry both of you so you can stay here for now." Athrun said. To Mu.

"Wait but Murrue…she's still with Andrew.

"I'm sorry Kira needs my help right now." Athrun walked out of the room leaving Mu on the floor.

Athrun stopped at a door. _this is the only place Andrew will never go in….Mu's room._ He walked into the room and turned on the lights. _wow this place is messy its like a pig lives in here._ Athrun placed Kira in Mu's bed. He looked at the closet _someone is here… _

he slowly opened the closet and a big pink pig ran out of it. "Why does this not surprise me? Athrun asked. "I wonder if Murrue knows."

Athrun looked back at Kira _what did Andrew do to you._ then he heard in the next room a toilet flush. _Wait someone is in here_. Athrun stood by the bed ready to protect Kira. _You are not going to hurt him_ he thought watching the door.

It opened and two monkeys came out. "How did he ever manage this?" One of the monkeys approached him and the other was going by Kira they were both holding bananas Athrun backed away. "um hi we come in peace." The monkeys then started to hit Athrun and Kira with the bananas.

The door opened reveling Mu.

"Little Kira, little Athrun coffee time."

Athrun looked at Mu "what did you say?" "When and how did you wake up?"

"I don't really know my self I guess the author that's obsessed with me had something to do with it, but, who cares this fan fiction wouldn't be the same with me asleep the whole time, What would my fans do?"

Athrun blinked "what are you talking about? are you drunk again?"

The two monkeys ran to Mu and he gave them coffee cups. "Finally some visitors welcome to my room." "Even Murrue wouldn't come in here, Its only me, little Athrun, little Kira and bacon who just showed up in my room one day."

"Um bacon?"

"yes my pig have you seen her? Never mind I guess I'll just have to save Murrue by my self." Mu said.

"Wait Mu" Athrun said. "Can you help me take care of Kira he wouldn't wake up I think Andrew did something to him.

" Mu sighed "little Athrun wake him up!" The monkey started jumping on Kira. Kira moved his head

"Athrun" he said quietly.

"Well I guess your right." Mu said.

* * *

How would kira react now that he's in Mu's room with monkeys, find out in the next chapter. thanks for reading and please review. 


	8. Antidote

"Huh Mu?" Kira said opening his eyes. He blinked and shock his head like he was trying to clear it. "AHHH! I hate monkeys!" he yelled getting teary eyed. "Where am I? why does this pillow smell like coffee?"

"Calm down were in Mu's room."

"Mu's room how could you tell me to calm down in the room were in" Kira tired sitting up but he lost his balance Athrun ran to him and quickly caught him. "I think… I think I've been poisoned."

"that's it first he took Murrue away, now this, Athrun stay here and look after Kira I'll take care of Andrew, I'll make him give me the antidote." Mu said running out of the door.

Mu ran to the bridge "hey have any of you guys seen Andrew of Murrue? There not in the captains office."

"Yes Andrew took her to the eternal" lacus said.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Mu yelled

"he said it was important." lacus said.

"I'm going back to ORB rather you guys like it, or not" Cagalli yelled leaving the room.

Mu gulped _hate to meet her in a dark ally_. "I'm going to launch the akatsuki and go to the eternal." Mu said.

"Wait, if you go out there ZAFT might find us."

"I'm doing this for Murrue, and for Kira too."

Lacus sighed "fine when you go out here I'll send you the location of the eternal." Mu nodded and headed towards the hanger.

Right after Mu put on his purple pilot suit he went into the gundam. He put on his helmet "Mu la Flaga akatsuki launching." he said. Then he left the hanger and entered space. Mu looked around _according to the pink princess the eternal should be somewhere around here. _He looked above him and he saw the big red battle ship. _Well I found it but how do I get in Andrew must be expecting me. This is where they launch gundams so if I can get through here, I should be in their hanger._ It started to open _Andrew he's toying with me but there's no other way to enter._

Mu landed the akatsuki and took off his helmet. He jumped out of the cockpit _I only been here once before and that was two years ago before my amnesia I don't really remember this place._ "Murrue where are you?" he yelled.

"If your looking for the caption and that lady he brought with him, there in his coffee lab." a worker told him.

"Really thanks, just one thing where is his coffee lab?" Mu walked in the door _the smell of coffee its strong and I haven't even opened the door. What it isn't opening automatically he looked at the panel by the door it needs a password hmm maybe this_. He thought entering the date of Murrue's birthday the door opened. _hang on Murrue I'm coming to save you. _Mu thought entering the room.

Mean while

Athrun placed a wet cloth on Kira's forehead he sat by him. _Maybe I should've went instead of Mu. I mean he's not exactly the most reliable guy. But, if I went he wouldn't probably gotten board and start bothering Kira. He knows what he's doing right? _Athrun thought _what's taking him so long_? Kira opened his eyes and reached out to him. Athrun took his hand. _I whish I can do something for him._

Mu looked on the floor to see Andrew knocked out. Murrue walked to Mu. She hugged him

"its my knight in purple pilot suit."

"Murrue what did you do to him?" Mu asked

"I knocked him out. Mu you're the only immature. Cocky, Perverted, Childish, obnoxious pilot I need in my life."

"Really? Thanks I think… but, I need Andrew awake for the antidote"

Murrue blinked

"well you see Andrew poisoned Kira and I came here to save you, and to get the antidote."

she gasped "I'm sorry because of me your plan is ruined."

"don't worry I'm sure well find a way together" Mu said. "After all I'm the man that can make the impossible possible."

She smiled "okay we'll find a way together, Knowing Andrew the antidote should be some kind of coffee."

"Its hopeless then I over heard you talking to Andrew once you said my coffee tastes like chalk."

"Oh you heard that?" She asked.

"I was right behind you two."

"Well there's atone of coffee books here so lets start looking." Murrue said changing the subject.

* * *

"Well I think we finally have it according to the book you found in Andy's uniform" Murrue said. Mu glared at her. She covered her mouth. "did I just call Andrew Andy? I need to get out of this room the coffee scent is making me all weird" Murrue said. Andrew started to mumble something.

"I'll be right behind you I have some unfinished business to deal with." Mu said. She looked at him.

"don't worry I wouldn't poison him or anything like that, I'll just have some 'fun.'" "you just put on a pilot suit and wait for me in the akatsuki.

* * *

Mu smiled at her when he entered the cockpit. She was wearing an identical purple pilot suit. "Great choice." He said "now you can get behind my seat." Mu said. She smiled and sat on his lap. "Well that works to, hang on well be going to the arch-angel at full speed."

"So what did you do to Andrew anyway?"

"Oh you'll see if he has the nerve to come back to the arch-angel and try to take you again."

* * *

Now it's the bonus birthday chapter for everyones favorite Cocky, Perverted, Childish, obnoxious pilot thats right November 29th Mu-sans birthday Hope you like it we wrote all of this during school today so hopefully it's okay

* * *

.  
_Today is going to be great _Mu thought as he was changing out of is fuzzy pink pajamas_. I cant wait as soon as I walk out of the door I bet I'd have a ton of people wish me a happy birthday_. He exited his room "hey Murrue" he yelled. Mu looked around to see no one "Kira, Athrun, Andrew… anyone?" He said in a low squeaky voice. He sighed "I'm so depressed I think I'm going to skip coffee." Mu walked slowly to the mess hall eyes downcast he opened the door. 

"Happy birthday Mu!" Everyone cried. Murrue threw herself at Mu coffee cup in hand as the others tossed confetti into the air.

"Murrue, everyone you remembered." he said getting tears in his eyes. he then noticed everyone was wearing pink, his favorite color.

Andrew rolled his eyes "okay can I go now?"

"Okay Mu you can do anything you want honey, and you can also do anything involving me and you she whispered in his ear."

His glee was impossible to hide. "Really anything? I want?"

"Yes anything.."

Mu grinned "firstly… I want that" he said pointing at Andrew, "I want that in the prison."

"WTH" Andrew cried as the was dragged of my Neumann and pal.

"secondly I want to be captain." said Mu as he ran to the bridge his party tailing behind. Mu seated himself "sit here Murrue!" he said patting his lap.

"Now this-"

Murrue was cut off by the monitor. "Mon Cherie Mon Cherie." a French voice said as Rau's face appeared on the monitor.

"KYAAAA!" Mu screamed tipping the captains chair over with him and Murrue in it. "What are you doing I thought you were dead Kira killed you" Mu said pointing at the screen.

"Oh is it against the law to wish your youngest son a happy birthday?"

"But, our my rival"

"oh Mu grow up." "Huh well who do we have here?" Rau asked looking at Murrue. "Mu you never told have a special women in your life." "What's your name?"

before she could say anything Mu yelled "its non of your business."

"Anyway all I wanted to say is that I have a little present for you, Its in the arch-angel, I hope you enjoy." he said.

"Huh that's weird." Murrue said.

Mu glared at Kira "you little… why didn't you avenge my death? I thought you killed him."

Kira hid in back of Athrun "I'm sorry but, he's such a nice man I don't see why you hate him, And he took so much care of Athrun."

Mu twitched "fine."

"Oh my Athrun I didn't see you there my how you've grown, So who's your new captian?"

"That's a dumb question I'm the captain" Mu said proudly. Rau busted out laughing. "I'm serious." He laughed again and the monitor turned off. Mu grumbled something and Murrue sighed.

"You know where to find me." she said to Mu.

He tilted his head in confusion _what's that about? _Mu sat back down on the captains chair "oh well." He looked out of the window "huh what's that in the distance, oh well what ever it is its getting shot down."

"I don't think that a good idea" Kira said.

"Silence aim the helldarts now fire!" Mu demanded. He grinned when he seen the ship blown the thousands of pieces.

"You know I think that was an orb ship" Neumann thought out loud.

"What ever now lets have some more fun."

_Mean while_

Murrue tumbled backwards when she felt the ship make sudden sharp movements "what are those idiots doing?" she said out loud. "That's it I'm leaving apparently Mu didn't get the fact that I'm waiting in the closet for him." Then she stumbled backwards again and landed on someone. "Oh Mu why didn't you say something honey?"

"Uh… Mu you know him?"

She jumped and turned around "who are you?" she asked the blonde haired man.

"You can me Mr. K I'm Mu's older brother."

She blinked "I didn't know Mu had a brother he never said anything."

"Oh really well I don't blame him." he said.

She looked at the guy he wearing a plain whit t-shirt with a little pink tie and he was wearing blue pants.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You should know I have a wife." "So where is my baby brother?"

"Is your brother stupid or something?" She suddenly asked. "I mean I told him he could do anything And I mean anything I meant that involving me and him, and he automatically thinks that means he could be the captain".

K laughed "so he is still on the slow side huh?" "Anyway can you please bring me to him?"

She sighed "fine."

* * *

Murrue led K to the bridge. "now before you enter prepare for the worst." she warned him.

"uh…okay?"

Murrue opened the door to see everything was quiet peaceful for once.

"Hey Mu." she yelled out.

He jumped and turned the chair around "Murrue there you are."

"I think I found the present that your father…" Mu twitched. "Oh I mean Rau gave to you."

He sighed and looked down "what ever it is burn it" he demanded.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to your big brother." K said. Waking in the room.

Mu's eyes widened "I don't believe it the last time I seen you was a couple years ago when we 'accidentally' set the academy on fire."

"Yeah that was fun we should do that sometime soon, it would bring back memories, come on give your big bro a hug!"

Mu got up and ran to K. "I missed you so much come on you can be second in command" Mu said.

"Hey that's my job." Murrue said.

"Well now you can be at the CIC." "Hey release Andrew." Mu said to Neumann and pal. He looked at K "now we can annoy my biggest rival together" he said. Happily.

Murrue sighed in annoyance _today is getting to be long_.

When Andrew entered the room "okay everyone now" Mu said. Loud bags filled the room Andrew was hit with several party poppers. Confetti and ribbons covered him and the bridge. "that was fun" Mu said.

"That's it!" Murrue yelled "you missed the best opportunity you'd ever get with me." she yelled to him.

"Huh what are you talking about Murrue?"

She stormed out of the bridge.

"Mu you're an insult to all men." Andrew said and everyone on the bridge nodded.

"What are you people talking about?"

"yes my little brother the idiot."

"seriously what did she mean by that?"

* * *

Poor Murrue-san oh well we all know she gets over it by Christmas time. Mr. K is a character off the anime gravitation we picked him to be Mu's brother because they kind of look like each other and in his own way he's kind of like Mu. thank you for reading and please review.  



	9. Love Potion

_This isn't good Kira he's getting worse_ Athrun thought. He stood up "Lacus could look after him I need to take matters in my own hands, I also have to get out of this room The monkeys want more coffee." Athrun jumped when the door opened the monkeys ran into the closet. Mu and Murrue walked into the room. "Where did you two go? Why are you wearing pilot suits?" Athrun demanded.

"Hey we got the antidote and if we changed back into are normal cloths it would only take more time." Mu said.

Murrue went up to Athrun "here the antidote is this type of coffee, please give it to Kira-kun." She said. She placed a kiss on Mu's cheek I should be getting back to the bridge again. She said. "Thank you for saving Me Mu, Oh and Mu your room is better than I thought it would be I'll come back one day." She said leaving.

Mu sighed _good thing she didn't see my pets. "_By the way did you see bacon yet?" Athrun shock his head. "Oh well I think she can take care of her self I just hope she doesn't wonder into the kitchen." Mu went up to the sleeping form of Kira. He looked at Athrun

"yes do it he wont wake up when I try." He said.

"Kira Yamato!" Mu yelled in is ear.

Kira opened his eyes "no I'm still in your room" he quietly said.

Athrun helped Kira sit up. "here drink this it should make you feel better." Athrun said handing him the coffee cup. He looked at it.

"don't worry I made it" Mu said.

"With the help of Murrue." Athrun quickly added.

"Well I know Murrue wouldn't do anything to it so I guess I'll drink it." Athrun and Kira looked at Mu.

"Are you guys trying to tell me to leave so you can be alone? But this is my room. Remember? Fine I'll leave only because I miss Murrue already." Then Mu ran out of the door.

_Hmm that's weird its almost like he wanted to leave_ Athrun thought. "He must be late for his shift again." Athrun said.

"No he wanted to leave us alone" Kira said. Athrun looked at Kira and he as looking at Athrun with his soft purple eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me Athrun." he said quietly. "Now that blabbering idiot Mu is gone were alone."

Athrun blinked "um can you stay here. I need to um go to the bathroom."

"Hey there's bathroom over there" Kira said.

"Come on its Mu's bathroom who knows what you'll find in there."

"Oh okay just don't keep me waiting to long." Kira said.

Athrun stood out side of Mu's room and blushed _okay now what did Mu do to him?_

* * *

Athrun went to the bridge _Mu must be here with Murrue_

He was standing in back of the captains chair Mu leaned down and whispered something to Murrue which caused her to laugh.

"Mu what did you do to Kira?" Athrun yelled out getting everyone's attention.

Mu turned to him with a dumbfounded look on his face. "what I didn't do anything to him not yet anyway."

"Well if you didn't then who did?" Athrun shouted.

"You have to admit it Mu you're the most likely person to do something" Neumann said.

"Wait but, I didn't do it, Murrue you believe me right?" He looked at her and Murrue was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing, she was also blushing. He smiled "yes that's right I admit it I put some stuff in Kira's coffee." Mu said. Murrue gasped and looked at Mu. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered to him.

"Mu come with me!" Athrun said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. Athrun shoved Mu into the mess hall "good no ones here." Athrun said. "Now that were alone I can do this."

Mu closed is eyes _remember I'm taking Murrue's punishment because I love her._ He thought

"Mu out of all the stupid reckless things you've ever done this is the best thing ever." Athrun hugged Mu "if there's anything you'll like me to do for you just name it."

"Wait can you um… remind me what I did. So I can do it again" Mu asked confused.

"You put some kind of potion in Kira's coffee now he loves me." Athrun said.

"Okay then there is something you can do for me, I always wanted to take Murrue to a nice dinner date but, that's kind of hard Tonight I'm going to take Murrue here when on one else is here, Do you think you and Kira can serve us?" Athrun nodded. "Okay good I'll tell you all about it later" "you should go before the potion wears off."

Athrun nodded "thanks again Mu san." he said running out of the room.

Mu smirked "no, thank you." he said heading bock to the bridge. Mu limped back to the bridge and leaned on the chair.

"Mu what did he do to you?"

"I'm so tired." he whispered.

"Oh Mu take the whole day off since its my fault." she said

"thank you for your kindness" he said walking out of the room. Mu smirked and stretched his arms out. "works every time." _Hmm I have some time I'm going to get some coffee._

* * *

Kira and Athrun were on Mu's bed sitting by each other. "So what do you want to do? I locked the door behind me." Athrun said. 

As their lips were about to meet the door swished open and a very happy Mu walked in. "hey you two guess what I just got the last cup of coffee."

"Um Mu its past five o'clock no one drinks coffee now, well no normal person does anyway." Athrun said annoyed.

"Well I'm different and I love it." Mu said.

"How did you get in here I locked the door?"

"You got to give me more credit kids, I know the password to my own room."

"You idiot why did you walk in?" Kira shouted.

_Wow it looks like the potion also brings out his anger towards me._ "Okay now you feel how I felt when you two interrupted me and Murrue." "Secondly this is my room if you want to leave why didn't you do it sooner now if you two wouldn't mind I'm going to take a shower and get ready for tonight."

"Do you want to leave?" Athrun asked.

"No Mu's in the shower and I doubt anyone else would wonder I here." Kira said. Athrun cuddled Kira to his chest.

"now where were we?"

Their eyes met and as they were about to kiss they heard Mu starting to sing very off tone.

_"Clean hair clean hair everybody everywhere clean hair clean hair everybody do you share."_

Both Kira and Athrun blinked. "so do you still want to stay?" Athrun asked.

"It cant get any worse than this." Kira said.

_"Clean hair in the morning clean hair in the evening clean hair at super time."_

"Okay I get your point lets go" Kira said.

"Lets get out of here before he gets out, or he begins to sing again." Athrun said.

They both stood up and began walking out of the door.

Mean while

Murrue sighed _I hope Mu's all right I shouldn't have ever put that stuff in Kira's coffee. I'm happy Mu took the blame for me but, now I feel so guilty about it. It worked once with out anyone knowing about it. I used it on Mu when he thought he was Neo._ She blushed _he was so sweet and caring. Maybe I should try that again. For some reason he doesn't seem to remember that. I wonder if Kira would remember anything_. She took out her Mu plushi and hugged it. _Wait that reminds me I still need to give him his gift._

Mu waked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pink towel. "Well I guess the love birds left me all alone." Mu said out loud.

"Oh I don't know about that I'm all ways by you Mu, to make sure Murrue doesn't pick you instead of me."

Mu jumped "Andrew! How did you get here?"

"Mu give me my cloths back do you know how embarrassing it is wearing the women's uniform? And pink hair Mu how could you? Even my side burns are dyed pink."

"I was going to dye it orange but, than I thought because some tigers are that color you might like it, Besides you look good in a skirt." Mu said happily. "You match Murrue now.

"This is not funny Mu I almost sprained my ankle because of these stupid high heels."

"Why should I give you your cloths back you shot me remember? And it still hurts."

"Fine, but I hope your not too attached to your uniform." Andrew said holing it up.

Mu gasped "how did you get that I left it in the bathroom."

"Maybe next time you should lock the door." Andrew said. "While you at it you should take some voice lessons to." He said walking quickly out of the door. (couldn't run because of the high heels)

"hey come back here." Mu yelled clinging on to the fluffy pink towel. He ran out of the room to see Andrew ahead of him. _what can I do. _He thought. He seen the door down the hall open _wait that's Kira and Athrun's room they would help me._ He looked closer and bacon walked out. Birdie was riding on her back. "Bacon get em girl!" He yelled out pointing at Andrew the pig ran past Mu and tackled Andrew. She was sitting on him when Mu collected is clothing.

"What do you feed this thing? I can hardly breath." Andrew whispered.

"I feed her coffee beans." Mu said walking back into his room. "Oh and by the way bacon you can 'play' with Andrew some more." He yelled out _I need to get ready for my date with Murrue._

Kira and Athrun were sitting by each other in the mess hall. "I think were finally alone." Athrun said. Kira nodded "so do you feel better now?" Athrun asked.

"Yes now that your with me I'm fine" he said. Then Mu ran into the room.

"hey there you two are. I'm going to bring Murrue to here now so I'll need you two to wear the suits I made you."

"We just changed out of them" Kira said.

"Come on all you two have to do is wear them and serve us the food I forced Murdoch to make."

"Lets do it Kira we owe Mu a lot."

"Yes please Murrue just got off her shift and she's in her office right now."

"Fine only because Athrun wants to" Kira said.

* * *

The next chapter would be the last one. I would try to post it around Christmas eve or Christmas day I guess which ever on is less busy. Thank you for reading please review. 


	10. Merry Christmas

Mu knocked on Murrue's door the door opened and she smiled when she saw Mu. He was wearing a pink tux. "Murrue I have a surprise for you, so can you please close your eyes and come with me?" He asked giving her puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry but I need to finish the paper work on my desk."

"Forget about work its Christmas please."

"Mu you were once a captain of your own ship so you should know how important getting your work done is."

Mu chuckled "no I don't I never did my work, I always made Steller do it. I think she had a crush on me too she would always cling on to my arm Sometimes she would make me cookies and brownies."

Murrue glared at him "you give all captains a bad name you know that Mu?"

"Oh come on I didn't sit in my office and do noting I would play computer games, So can you please come with me I promise you'll still have time for you paper work."

She rolled her eyes "how would you know you never did any so you don't know how long it takes." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room . He covered Murrue's eyes and lead her to the mess hall. She let out a laugh "Mu you can be such a child. That's what I like about you, you make my job a lot less stressful on me."

"I'm glad I can help" he whispered.

"Mu don't ever change I just can't wait until the war is over then we could get to know each other better."

"I think we all want to stop fighting I bet Kira and Athrun feel the same way we do."

Mu helped Murrue sit on a chair "now keep your eyes closed" he said. He sat on the chair across form her. Mu held on to Murrue's hands "okay you can open them now."

"Oh Mu your so sweet."

"Murrue you need to take some time for yourself and relax once in a while."

"Okay Mu I take it back since your so laid back you must've been a great captain."

She stood up "I still need to give you your Christmas present." She opened up some cabinets "I was going to save it until the next time you had coffee but now I a good time." She turned around and showed him a big pink coffee mug. She sat back sown and handed it to him.

"Thank you Murrue now I don't need to keep on refilling it as much." Then kira and Athrun waked in from the kitchen. "It looks like dinner is served." Mu said.

She gasped "Mu how did you ever do this?" she asked.

"Hey I'm the man that can make the impossible possible."

Tch "yeah right" kira said quietly.

Mu shot a death glare at Kira. "You should know I have good hearing."

"We can talk about Mu behind his back when he's not around." Athrun said to kira.

"Yeah I mean we do it every night when were trying to sleep."

Mu stood up and pointed an accusing finger at them. "I knew it!" he yelled.

"Mu calm down and sit down." Murrue calmly said. He did what she said grumbling something under his breath. Kira and Athrun put their plates on the table. "So we're having fish." she said.

"I guess so lets see if Murdoch is a good cook." Mu said. "Now Murrue there's something I wanted to ask you."

Athrun and Kira looked at him listening "he didn't say anything about this to me, What about you?" Athrun asked Kira shock his head.

"Murrue once this war is over and there's finally peace once we can finally stop fighting. Murrue would you come and live with me at my house?"

She got teary eyed "I would love to, It would be a lot better than going back to Andrew."

He smiled "don't worry you don't have to live with that psycho path anymore."

Athrun smiled and he looked at Kira. Kira went to a wall and started leaning on it. He held his head. Athrun went up to him. "Hey kira are you okay?"

Kira looked at Athrun and he began to blush. "Athrun why did you go along with me when you knew I was under the influence of the potion?"

"So kira does remember what happened to him, Its probably best that you don't remember how you acted when you were controlled by the potion." Murrue said.

Mu blinked "huh?"

"don't ask" Murrue said winking at him. She placed a hand on Mu's head and ruffled his long hair.

"Athrun why did you take advantage of me? Kira asked.

"I was only looking after you kira I mean you were not fainting."

Kira looked at Mu and Murrue who was staring at them. "Lets talk in private." kira said looked at the at the door that lead to the hall. Athrun nodded and they both exited the room. "Athrun I should thank you, You stayed with me when I was poisoned, Now I know I can count on you, Athrun."

He looked at kira "I'll do anything for you so you can be safe and happy." he said.

"I know that now, before I was, I don't know… afraid but now I know you wouldn't hurt me in anyway. Because of Mu I know I care about you like you do for me, So I guess I could give you and I a chance to be together."

"Great then you two can work together so Murrue would like me." they heard a voice say from behind them.

"Andrew why are you bothering us, and why are you wearing the women's uniform and why do you have pink hair?" Athrun asked.

"Hey he looks like a spice girl." kira added.

"You two are going to help me or else…………………………" then Andrew fell flat on his face. Lacus showed up behind him.

"lacus what did you do to him?" Athrun asked.

"Oh I just shot his using my tranquilizing gun." she said happily.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Kira asked.

"Silly I didn't get it on earth I got it here, this is the Christmas present Mu gave to me." "I just shot him wit a sleeping dart, Now I have to return to the eternal and I need to bring him along." She said grabbing Andrew's arm she waved to them and started to drag Andrew down the halls.

Kira looked down "hey what's wrong?" Athrun asked.

"I never got you a Christmas present I mean you gave me this choker but."

Kira you gave me the best present, you returned the feelings I felt towards you, that's the best present I can ask for." They both smiled at each other "so lets tell Mu about us I bet he would be proud."

As they opened the door Mu yelled "stop!!!" He pointed up and they were both under the mistletoe.

Kira blushed and Athrun smiled. They both moved close to each other and their lips met.

"This is almost as good as that time I burned Natarle's report."

Murrue gasped "that was you? she blamed Flay for that, Why did you do something like that?"

"It was an act of love, besides it was fun." Mu said to Murrue.

"Hey Athrun merry Christmas." kira said looking sweetly into his eyes.

"Yeah you to."

"Hey get a room you two." Mu said to them.

"Who said you could watch?" they both said to him. The other door opened and it reveled a very angry Meyrin.

"Oh crap! Oh Meyrin hi." Athrun said with a squeaky voice.

"Rumor around the ship is that you and Kira are together now and its all thanks to that man over there." she yelled pointing at Mu.

_Wow I never seen her mad before._ Murrue thought.

Both Mu and Athrun shrugged down "since she never appeared in this fan fic I thought I finally got rid of her." Athrun complained.

Kira took Athrun's hand and Murrue took Mu's hand and the pink coffee mug. Murrue and Kira ran out of the other door dragging Mu and Athrun with them.

"What are you doing?" Both Athrun and Mu choked out.

"isn't it obvious? You protected us and saved us now were doing the same thing." Murrue and Kira said.

The two couples ran down the decorated halls of the arch-angel. All for a of them knowing they would always be protected.

* * *

Every story must have an ending but... sequels do happen That's right the next story would be a valentines day one. I don't know when were posting it but, we are making progress so be sure to look for it the title would probably be pink princess festival it would be another humor and another Kira and Athrun one. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Thanks for reading.  



End file.
